


A thing from the past

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Stuff from the future, YES!, kinda OC - Freeform, lance and Keith future children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: 'Have you seen my daddies around?'."And who exactly are your daddies?".The little girl paused and thought. "Uncle Hunk calls them Lance and Keith when he comes over but I usually just call em daddy and papa".OrThe fic where Keith and Lance's kids from the future pay an unexpected visit and nudge the lining boys closer together.





	

Lance liked to say they were practically dating. 

Keith disagreed. 

"Come on Keith. We argue like all the time. We fight like a married couple. We share witty banter". Lance counted the reasons in his fingers as he walked with Keith away from the training room where they'd been sparing. 

"Witty? Is that what you call it? Cause it sounds like you just saying 'shut it Mullet'". Keith mocks his voice, a smirk on his face. 

"Yes I would call that witty banter, Keith. And we're doing that right now". Lance pointed out. 

Keith groaned. Lance grinned. "You know you love me".

"Papa? Daddy? Junior I found Papa and Daddy!". A squeaky voice called out. 

Lance and Keith looked up. A little girl, with curly auburn hair and shining brown eyes was running towards them followed slowly by a little boy, with dark hair and hazel eyes. 

He stood meekly behind the girl as she bounced in her feet excitedly looking up at them. 

"Papa! Daddy! I knew we'd find you. Junior thought I couldn't do it but i did I finded you and now we can go home right?". She looks at them hopefully. 

"Who are you?". Keith asked bluntly. 

The girl shrunk back. 

"Daddy, You. You don't remember me?". She asked, her lip trembling. Lance, with all his siblings young and old, recognized the oncoming of a tantrum and swooped the girl up before she could cry. 

"There there, sweetie. I'm sure Keith is joking. Would it be okay if we asked you some questions?". He asked, keeping his voice soft. 

The girl nodded into his shoulder and he started walking, signaling to Keith to bring the little boy. 

-|-

The group sat in the dining room at the table. The girl sat close to Lance and the boy, though he appeared weary, sat little ways away from Keith. 

"So we have some questions but you've gotta promise you won't cry when we ask, please".

The girl nodded at Lance's words and sobered herself up, sitting up straighter.

"What are your names?". Lance asked and the girl nearly deflated again but held up. "I-I'm Leona". There was a bit of Cuban accent in the name and he realized that her skin tone was close to Lance's own. 

"That's a pretty name". Keith says and the girl-Leona- smiled at him, the small gap in her teeth showing. 

"Is that your brother?". Keith asked next. Leona nodded. "I call him Junior like you- Daddy- does but Papa calls him Carter".

Carter looked up from where he sat hearing his name. He chewed on his lip before speaking.

“...Hi”. He turned to his sister. “You said we were gonna find Daddy and Papa”. He says in a tone that makes Keith’s heart melt. 

“We are”. Leona grabbed his hand. “We just gots ta’ find figure out where they are. And they know”. She offhandedly gestures to the rest of them at the table. 

“So... if you wouldn’t mind telling us, who are your parents?”.

Leona hesitated for a moment before she pointed directly and Lance and Keith.


End file.
